Sorrows Of The Soul
by Skull1412
Summary: ONE-SHOT In the middle of the fight with Byakuran, Byakuran managed to hit a sore point for Tsuna who started to rant on his actual feelings, feelings that only Byakuran understood and knew well enough. The others stood helpless about the situation, not even aware of their friend's true feelings about them just entering his life, learns of what Tsuna had truly felt about it.
**One-Shot:**

"You and every other human being is so selfish! Requiring everything oh so perfect and to only throw away the useless!" Byakuran shouted as he readied a final blow with his blood flowing down his face which was distorted in rage.

"Byakuran…" Irie muttered, he felt bad, Byakuran was his friend, very good one before the damn Cervellos and made him like that, deep down, Irie wanted Byakuran to be saved from his darkness.

"So why are you protecting this useless excuse of a world Tsunayoshi?! You probably never even experienced the pain I went through before I was recognized by those useless humans!" Byakuran yelled and the flames in his hands grew in size.

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!"**_ Tsuna shouted suddenly making everyone jump in surprise, Tsuna's hair was covering his eyes and his teeth were clenched tightly, _**"AT LEAST YOU GOT RECOGNIZED! I BET YOU KNOW THE FEELING OF HOLDING BACK!"**_

Tsuna looked up and everyone saw the rage and sorrow in his eyes, "I know what you mean, you're useless, meaningless, not even wished you should live. My mother even said I was useless one point in my life, the one person I had _**faith**_ in and she crushed it. Suddenly a freaking baby comes into my life and I make friends _**but maybe that isn't what I wanted?!**_ I was just fine in the shadows and being beaten every day, not needing to be in the stupid spotlight and live up to every damn expectations that everyone wants from you. _**BUT NNNOOOO, I just had to get stronger for my friends.**_ But even after that I was still picked on, because not everybody can keep you safe." Tsuna growled out and his own flame increased.

"Tsuna." Yamamoto said with a sadden face, how come he never noticed.

"Juudaime, I failed you again." Gokudera said with shadowed eyes.

Hibari and Mukuro were shocked at the revelation but it didn't show it, the bright, smiling, warm person was really shouldering a heavy burden and didn't tell anyone.

Byakuran looked confused before enraged, "THEN WHY DO YOU STILL PROTECT THEM?! AFTER EVERYTHING THEY DID YOU PROTECT THEM NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Because that's the worst part of the whole friendship thing, I'm afraid." Tsuna said.

"Huh?" Byakuran's face twisted into a confused face and Tsuna's friends looked at Tsuna in surprise.

"The job to protect them when they didn't protect you before…the feeling you get when they get hurt…the very feeling that makes you guilty. I never wanted to experience that…I knew it would cause anguish for everyone…that's I never wanted to be involved… _**I NEVER WANTED ANY FRIENDS!**_ " Tsuna shouted.

Byakuran look turned into understanding, "I know those feelings…it hurts doesn't it?"

Tsuna nodded, his hair covering his face as Byakuran flew closer and wrapped his arms around Tsuna, "It's ok to let it out Tsunayoshi…I know it hurts so much yet you have to pretend it doesn't…your heart breaking into so many pieces…"

A loud wail pierced the air as Tsuna sobbed heavily into Byakuran's shirt.

Reborn was surprised at the certain change of events but felt a little bad for Tsuna, who never wanted this to happen, but not that much, he still had to be the 10th Vongola Boss after all.

The two flew down to the ground with the help of Byakuran's wings. Byakuran was soothingly rubbing circles on Tsuna's small back which were racking with sobs.

"I got you Tsunayoshi, I got you." Byakuran said soothingly as he took down the Sky barrier around them.

"Tsuna-san…" Yuni said sadly before she was engulfed by Gamma who said nothing as he stared at the two figures, Yuni felt tears drip down her face before turning into Gamma's chest to sob as well, Gamma said nothing but tightened his grip around Yuni slightly.

"Hey Tsunayoshi…" Byakuran said in a small voice and Tsuna looked up to stare at him, "When you get back in the past, find me will you? I need you back there Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna nodded tiredly before promptly passing out, Byakuran sighed as he stood up holding Tsuna princess style, "There go my plans, I blame you Tsunayoshi…for existing."

"Byakuran-san…" Irie said as he limped towards the two.

Byakuran looked up and gave him a cheery smile, "Hi Sho-chan! Nice to see you alive and limping!"

Irie snorted at the last part, "Nice to see you up and…grinning…"

Byakuran laughed at Irie's struggle to insult him back, ignoring the glare he received from said boy, "You got to work on insulting others Sho-chan!"

"It's not a trait I want Byakuran-san." Irie muttered under his breath.

Byakuran chuckled as he adjusted his hold on Tsuna, "Hey Sho-chan…make sure he gets home safe k?"

Irie looked surprised but nodded with a small smile, "He got you wrapped around his finger too huh Byakuran-san?"

Byakuran hummed thoughtfully before nodding, "I guess you could say that Sho-chan, then again, that's what Tsunayoshis do huh? You got to be careful around Tsunayoshis you hear me Sho-chan?"

Irie laughed nervously, "Too late Byakuran-san."

"I'll take the trash." Xanxus interrupted with a glare at Byakuran.

"Oh? Ok, here you go." Byakuran rummaged his pocket and took out an empty pocky packet and placed it into Xanxus's hand with difficulty.

Xanxus's glare intensified as his hand went on fire and burned the plastic pocky packet. Byakuran pouted and backed away with a disgusted look at the burned plastic smell in the air. Irie had already retreated to Spanner the moment Xanxus came.

"Give. Me. The. Trash. _**Trash.**_ " Xanxus said, pulling out one of his guns threateningly.

"Ok ok, Scarie, here!" Byakuran said, slowly handing Tsuna over to him with as teasing face.

Xanxus glared at Byakuran once more before abruptly turning and walking away.

Byakuran looked up at the air with a small, sad smile, "I guess this is the end huh? How unclimatic my life is, then again, it's me I'm talking about, haah."

Byakuran righted his head before flying off before anyone noticed him, only glancing back once to see Tsuna getting fretted over by his friends.


End file.
